Family
by BenslerBaby
Summary: The Riker family's world gets flipped upside down. AU
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: okay so I don't own the Star Trek franchise, Gene Roddenberry owns all. :'(

* * *

><p><strong>PRELUDE<strong>

Olivia Rebecca Williams just got to her safe house where she lived with her gang.

A man was standing there waiting for her. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and was about 6'1".

At the sight of him she sensed it was going to be a night of terror.

He started to come closer and closer to her. She tried to run but he grabbed her, carried her up to her room and tied her to the bed. He injected a muscle paralyzing agent into her thigh.

The man unzipped his pants, and put himself in her.

For the next few hours she had to endure this rape. She was trying to struggle but nothing happened.

After he finished he gave her a sloppy kiss and left her to be found.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter One: the Beginning

Disclaimer: okay so I don't own the Star Trek franchise, Gene Roddenberry owns all. :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: the Beginning<strong>

_ Captains Log Stardate 67968.2: my ship the __**TITAN**__ is supposed to rendezvous with my former captain's ship, the __**ENTERPRISE**__. We have been requested to go to Cardassia for some kind of mission. _

_ I have heard rumors that they made a weapon that can send its enemies to a different point in time. I just hope that isn't us. We have Admiral Janeway leading us. I'm glad its an old. . . well . . . acquaintance instead of . . . someone else. Computer, save and end recording._

**That Evening**

"Captain, we're coming upon the ENTERPRISE" stated Ensign Lavena.

"Thank you Ensign, match course and speed. Please hail them." requested Captain William T. Riker.

"On screen."

"Jean-Luc it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise captain." said Captain Picard

"Admiral Janeway would like you and your senior staff to report to my Main Observation Lounge immediately."

"We'll beam over, Picard out."

Admiral Kathryn Janeway started the briefing, she took the center seat. Captan Picard and his senior staff sat on the left side, consisting of; Doctor Beverly Crusher-Picard,Worf,Geordi LaForge,Hegol Den,Jasminder Choudhury,Dina Elfiki, and Data.

On the other side sat; Captain Riker,Christine Vale,Tuvok,Deanna

Troi-Riker,Xin Ra-Havreii,Dr. Ree,Ranul Keru, and Melora Pazlar.

"Okay people, started Janeway, Command wants the best two Captains and crews to see what the Cardassians are planning with their new Time-Warp weapon. It will take us a month to get there; in the meantime Starfleet wants us to build a cloak. They want us to use the Pegasus technology."

With that came a gasp from the two Captains and several others from the _ENTERPRISE-D_.

"With all due respect Admiral. . . I was almost court-marshaled because of that technology." exclaimed Riker.

"I know, that's why Starfleet Command chose you as one of the captains that would go on his mission. Command went as far as asking the Romulans if we could use this type of technology.

At first they we a little reluctant, but they agreed because the Cardassians could use it in them. So . . . any questions?, All the officers shook there heads. Then, dismissed."

* * *

><p>After school Olivia and her gang went to the streets. Of course, as they did everyday, they had to check on their drug dealer colleagues.<p>

A little while after they did, they saw Boon Park in their territory. Their claimed territory! A few members of Boon Park were covering up Link Wood's claim graffiti with there own.

Olivia knew that, as being the leader of Link Wood, she would have to teach Boon Park a few lessons. She had one of the most successful gangs in the whole western part of the United States.

Once they got close enough, Boon Park didn't run. They began to fight.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review :) TBC. . . <strong>


	3. Chapter Two: the Wars

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own the Star Trek franchise, Gene Roddenberry and Paramount owns all. :'(**

* * *

><p>A month later, on the <em>U.S.S.<em>_Titan_, Captain William Riker, his wonderful wife Deanna Troi-Riker, and their two daughters, Natasha Miana and Lillian Dion, were on a much needed family picnic.

They programmed the Holo-Deck to be on Betazed, the beach of Lake El-Nar. Because of what happened to her sister Kestra, Deanna took care in watching over her 'little ones' intently.

Will of course was taking in the scenery of his beautiful wife safe in his arms and his lovely princess. They looked like mini Deanna's, but Lily had his bright blue eyes and dimpled chin.

He could feel his Imzadi's contentment and fear of what was next to come to the ship. Will felt her shiver in the _**85**_Betazed environment. "Dee, are you alright?"

"Ummm . . . yeah I'm fine, just worried about the Cardassian thing, she explained, and I don't feel to well."

"We'll go to sickbay and get something for you after we finish the picnic."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do. You haven't been yourself lately. You're always tired. I want to see why."

"I'll let Beverly check me out because I think I know what it is. Plus, I hate Sickbay."

Before Will could respond, his communicator beeped. He was in full captain mode when he answered. "Riker here"

"Sorry to interrupt your family picnic, sir, but Engineering just called and said that they finished the cloak for the _Titan_. The _Enterprise_'s engineers said they also finished theirs. Captain Picard said he would take care of it so you wouldn't have to be interrupted." said Christine Vale, the ships first officer.

"Thanks for the info Chris, and please tell Captain Picard thank you for handling it. Riker, out." replied the tall captain.

A few minutes later, Lily and Tasha came up to their parents. In unison they said, "I'm tired."

To Deanna, Will said "I think that's our que to go home, don't you think?"

As the family of four walked out of the Holo-Deck, Deanna suddenly felt light headed and almost fell.

"Dee are you okay?" her very concerned husband.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a little dizzy. Hey can you take Lily, I'm going to go find Beverly."

"Okay, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really." And with that she went on her way to find Doctor Beverly Crusher-Picard.

"Computer is Doctor Beverly Crusher-Picard on board the _Titan_?" asked the Betazoid counselor.

"Affirmative, she is in Sickbay."

When Deanna Troi got to sickbay, she found Beverly talking to the ships C.M.O., Shenti Yiesce Eres Ree.

Deanna ran over to her and pulled her into Ree's unoccupied office, closing and locking the door. "Beverly, do you have a tri-corder with you?"

"Yeah, Dee what's wrong? Are you okay? you're shaking."

"Could you scan me and see what's wrong. I think I know what's wrong with me but I just want to make sure."

Beverly pulled out her tri-corder and did a double-take with wide eyes. "Dee, your going to have a baby boy!" exclaimed Beverly. Looking into her friend sad eyes, she started crying. "Awe Dee what's the matter?"

"Bev, I can't be having another baby, we don't want another baby. We were so careful, and now isn't a good time at all. "Deanna continued to cry, with Crusher looking at her dumbfounded.

"Dee, you've always wanted a big family, especially with Will Riker.

Sometimes I don't understand you Deanna Troi."

"You wouldn't understand." cried the Counselor, as she ran out of Sickbay to her quarters. She had to tell Will and the girls.

* * *

><p>It was almost 12 am by the time Olivia and C.K., her right-hand man, got home.<p>

They had to make up a plan to make Boon Park pay.

"Okay D-Wayne, I need to know the plan." said Olivia.

"Yes ma'am, since they put their sign on a house in the middle of our territory I know they will use that as their safe house. If we can come from each side, we can break in the window and throw in either; grenades or knock out gas." stated D-Wayne.

Before he could continue Olivia interrupted him, "Wait I don't want to kill them I just want to teach them a lesson."

"Okay we'll use the gas. We'll do this tomorrow at 5 pm."

The next day at the Link Wood safe house Olivia and C.K. had stayed up all night talking about their strategy, and their blossoming relationship.

Suddenly someone broke down the door and started shooting up everyone. Blood was everywhere. Someone had defected and was on Boon Park's side.

* * *

><p>In the 24th century they were having their own war.<p>

It all started when the _Titan_'s cloak failed, and six Cardassian ships were right next to them. They just started shooting, no questions, just shooting. When the _Enterprise_ de-cloaked all hell broke loose.

By the time the captain made it to the bridge from his quarters, the _Titan_ only had; 10% shielding,5% phasers, and 1 Quantum and Photon Torpedo.

The bridge was trashed; chairs were everywhere, wires were coming from the ceiling, panels were smoking, and some were on fire.

"Captain somehow they turned on the self-destruct. We have half an hour until she blows, sir." said Tuvok.

"Is there anyway to turn it off?" asked the Captain.

"No sir, I have already tried."

"Hail the ENTERPRISE and tell them of our dilemma. I'm sure captain Picard will allow us to come aboard."

"Yes sir."

A half hour past and finally all 387 crew and family members were of the ship. That left three seconds till she blew up.

At the exact moment the _U.S.S.__Titan_ blew up, the _Enterprise_ was hit by one of the Cardassians new time weapons.

The _NCC-1701__Enterprise-E_ was flung across time and space.

They landed in a high orbit around Earth.

"Data, when are we?" asked Captain Picard.

"By the amount of pollution in the atmosphere, I would say January 17, 2013." responded Data, with his usual unemotional voice.

"All senior staff report to the Bridge, including the _Titan__'__s_ senior staff."

As the senior staff reported to the bridge Christine Vale was the first to speak, "Captain could I take an away team to look around? We do have a few hours to spear until get back to the 24th century."

"No, it would be too much of a risk." replied Captain Riker.

"But I would only take Deanna, Beverly Picard, and Tuvok for protection, please!" she exclaimed.

The two captains stared at her, then at each other. They nodded while Captain Riker said," Those are the only ones you can bring. And be careful down there. They are very violent at this place in time."

"Yes sir. Computer; civilian clothes for adults 35 and older, for the year 2013." Chris said as she, Beverly, Deanna, and Tuvok went into the turbo lift.

On the surface they looked around were they beamed to; it was Cincinnati, Ohio in an alley.

When Deanna turned around she saw a girl bleeding on the ground, half dead. She looked like she was around 17 Earth years old.

"Beverly!" called Deanna.

"What's wrong Dee" she said until she saw the almost lifeless body in front of her. She pulled out her tri-corder and scanned the young woman. "Dee, she has internal injures and bleeding, four gunshot wounds, a broken arm and leg. Oh my God, Deanna . . . she's five weeks pregnant and a full Betazoid." said Beverly.

Deanna gasped at all the injures, and especially the last part about her being a full Betazoid. "I need to get her to sickbay now or she'll die. Crusher-Picard to _Enterprise_, two to beam directly to sickbay."

"I'm coming with you too Beverly."

"Okay make that three."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review TBC. . .<strong>


	4. Chapter Three: the Enterprise

When she woke up she felt so disoriented. She knew she had been moved to someplace else because she sensed so many minds so close together.

"Well hello." came a soothing voice from a dark hair woman with black eyes, just like hers.

"Where am I? Did you kidnap me? Are you with Boon Park? Who are you?" she asked with force and curiosity.

"I'm Deanna Troi and no we didn't kidnap you and. . . I'm not with Boon Park, what ever that is. But I can't tell you where you are." said Deanna calmly.

"Can I leave here?"

"You can if you want to, but not now, your still healing. What's your name?"

She hesitated slightly, "Olivia, Olivia Williams."

"Hey Beverly your patient's up."

The doctor came walking over. "Thanks Dee. You gave us quite a scare, but now your fine and need to rest."

"Where am I?" asked Olivia for the second time.

"I think the captians'll have to explain that, and here they come now." said the doctor as two men walked in. One was tall with beard, the other shorter and almost bald. She asked the men, with tears in her eyes, "Can I go home now?"

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to go back, you've seen too much, explained the balding captain, it's our Prime Directive to not interfere with developing cultures. If we let you go back you'd probably tell someone about what you saw here and we can't let that happen."

"So you're saying I can never see my boyfriend, friends, and family ever again?" she said as sadness swept over her face.

"Yes, said the taller captain, we're so sorry about how this worked out."

Olivia began to cry. When Deanna hugged her tightly she reciprocated and cried harder. After awhile her cries reduced to sniffles.

"LaForge to Captain Picard." came from Picard's communicator.

"Picard here" said the captain.

"Captain we have a way to get back to the 24th century."

"Well then use it Mister LaForge."

"Yes sir, LaForge out." with that the captains left sickbay immediately.

Beverly looked at the young woman. "May I ask you a question?"

"Why not." responded Olivia as she wiped away her tears.

"Did you know you're pregnant?"

Olivia's gas dropped. "No! When. . . I mean how?"

"Well . . . Ummm your five weeks along and the how and when is up to you to know."

She gasped as she remembered.

"What's wrong Olivia?" asked a very concerned Deanna, and then she heard in her head what happened. Olivia was raped around five weeks ago by a man she trusted, she mothers boyfriend. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"How did you know?"

"I heard you in my mind. You projected images and thoughts to me."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well because you're a Betazoid, a very powerful one at that. That why you can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours."

"I'm not a Betazoid, I'm a human. Their is no such things as Betazoids!"

"Who told you that?"

"My father before he died and my mother did also."

* * *

><p>Olivia was so tired of Beverly and the other nurses telling her what to finally wouldn't respond to any of them but Deanna, because for some reason she felt safe with her around.<p>

Three days after coming to sickbay Doctor Crusher let her go

"Can I replicate clothes?"

"Of course you can, I'll show you how to, come here. Okay tell the computer what you want but first you need to touch the button." explained Deanna.

"Okay thanks. Computer give me a blue lace bra and matching panties, blue 21st century skinny jeans, a blue Hollister shirt with a blue Hollister under shirt,

a blue Hollister hoodie, and blue, black, white and dark blue legacy Nike Dunk Highs."

"Why so much blue?"

"Because that's our colors, Link-wood. We wear only blue but can rarely wear other colors."

"And who is we?"

"My gang and I, what did you expect from a 21st century firm living in the biggest ghetto in Los Angeles, a sorority group?"

"Well to be honest. . . I didn't know what to expect. We don't have those types of gangs in the 24th century."

"You don't? The counselor shook her head, well at least the saying goes once a gang member always a gang member. Can I get dressed now?"

Deanna smiled, "Yes, after that though I'm going to show you around theEnterprise."

When she came out Deanna thought she looked like very tall smurf. Her hair had blue highlights in it and her whole outfit was blue except part of her shoes.

"I'm not a smurf thank you very much, a blueberry or and utteberry at least but not a smurf." She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm too tall for that."

"Well excuse me Miss Blueberry; would you like a tour of the Enterprise now?"

"Yes ma'am, where are we going first?"

"Well . . . Would you like to see the lounge, arcade, arboretum, or store first?"

"Stores first definitely!" she said with a wide smile.

Before they got out of sickbay doors Beverly came strolling out of her office.

"Hey you two, can I tag along?"

"Do what you want." Olivia said coldly.

_Why don't you like Beverly?_ Deanna sent

_Because she's pain in the butt, that's why._

_That's not a good enough reason. All doctors are a pain but you can't hate them for it._

_I can if I want to; it's what I've always done and I always._

_But that doesn't justify you being mean to her, say sorry._

Olivia stopped walking and angrily said, "No I'm not going to!" _Just because she saved my life doesn't mean anything._

Beverly looked at her very confusedly.

_Say sorry or I'm not going to give you a tour of the ship. Deanna sent sharply with a stern look._

"Fine, she agreed aloud while rolling her eyes, Beverly I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. It was uncalled for and I'm truly sorry, it's just that the last so called 'doctor' I trusted was my mother's boyfriend, the one who. . . " she began to cry.

Deanna mouthed 'rape' to Beverly.

"I would never do that to you and we would never allow that to happen to you again."

"Yeah I know I can feel that from you. But do you know what it's like to be having his baby? I mean really do you?" They both shook their heads no. " Well then can we get back to the tour?"

"Sure." Deanna said quietly

When they got to the ships stores Olivia gasped at all the beautiful clothing.

_Hey Liv, what are you doing tomorrow night?_

_Going to my new quarters to read probably why?_

_Well the senior staff and a few friends are having a surprise anniversary party for Beverly and Captain Picard. Would you like to come?_

_Sure that sounds great but I don't anything to wear._

_Well we are in the ships store you could get something. Just charge it to my account. It's totally formal._

_Thanks, I have something in mind; but I don't want Beverly to see. Could go like get rid of her and come back so you can see it?_

_Sure I'll be right back._

When Deanna came back Olivia was wearing a dress and heels.

Olivia and Deanna smiled at the same time. "What do you think?"

"It's great just stay away from the guys they might come after you, see saw

Olivia's questioning face and added, but in a totally good way."

"Okay good."

* * *

><p><strong>What'll happen at the party and who will be there? Please review :D<strong>


	5. Chapter Four: the Party

**Hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: i own NOTHING *sigh* *tears***

* * *

><p>At the party the next evening Deanna sensed her mother coming, so she hid behind Will.<p>

"Mommy, what are you doing? It's only Grandma." asked Tasha.

"Oh we'll I just was cold, I . . . uh needed your father's body heat." she lied.

She was about to continue when she was interrupted. "Deanna darling how are you?" asked the eldest Daughter of the Fifth House.

"I'm good mother, and you?"

"Oh we'll you know same old same old. Your brother is being so stubborn, he made me take him with me because he said Betazed was getting boring and he need a new place to explore."

"By the way where is Barin?"

"He went straight to the bar when we came in."

"Oh. . . " She got interrupted by the door opening, in came a girl no more than 17. Everyone went silent with little gasps here and there.

It was Olivia.

She wore a navy blue tube dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs. It hived he body perfectly and pushed every part of her anatomy too. Her hair had a swoop in the front with a bun on the side. It had a black a blue flower in it too. Her heels were navy blue velvet with straps going around her calves.

She looked gorgeous, everyone knew that. Olivia was getting nervous with everyone looking at her and all the people around.

The first person to talk was Deanna. "I'm glad you made it Olivia, you look wonderful."

"She looks more than wonderful." said Barin, he accidentally let the comment out.

"Thank you, both of you." as Barin walked up to the two women.

"This is my brother Barin. Barin this Olivia she's new here." All they did was stare at each other like to love birds, and they just met.

Olivia finally broke the silence. "How do you do?" he took her hand and kissed it. The two didn't realize that everyone was watching them, but they didn't pay much attention to anything but each other that night.

They sat by the windows and talked for hours with their telepathy; once in a while one of them would laugh out loud or gasp at something the other said. All it got them was surprised or annoyed looks from the older ones around them.

She tried to stifle her yawn. "It's getting late and I'm tried. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll walk you to your quarters." he got up before her and took her hand. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"Well those two are getting comfortable." said a slightly annoyed Lwaxana.

"Don't do it mother, I know what your thinking."

Before they got to the door Olivia gasped and fainted.

"Doctor help!" Deanna shouted, while running to Olivia's side.

Beverly came over with her shoes in hand. "Okay let's get her to sickbay."

Will was about to pick her up when Barin stopped him so he could do it.

In sick bay Barin laid her down on one of the bio-beds

"Okay Barin did she eat anything or drink anything that might have harmed her?" Dr. Crusher asked urgently.

"No she did have anything at all."

Deanna spoke up. "I don't remember her eating anything in the last 36 hours."

"It could be malnutrition." concluded Beverly.

"But doc right before she passed out she was clutching her head."

"Okay I'll do a scan. We need to get her out of this outfit first." Barin hesitated, "That means leave young man. I'm not letting anyone she her body unless she says otherwise."

After the scan Beverly told Deanna, Jean-Luc, Barin and Will what she found.

"Her psilosynine levels are off the scales. Its like she takes to much telepathically and it made her pass out. It might be because she never used her telepathy until yesterday morning."

"She is going to be alright isn't she doctor?" asked Barin.

"Yes I believe she is, but she can't use her telepathy until her levels go back to normal."

"Is she awake?" asked Will.

"Yes she is."

"Is her baby alright?" Deanna asked.

"What do you mean baby?" Jean-Luc, Will and Barin asked in unison.

"She's fine as well, they're both going to be fine." she insisted.

"Can we go she her now?" Barin asked.

Beverly smiled. "Sure go ahead."

The adults let the teens have their space for awhile. They knew they had to talk first.

"Hi."

"Hello" she hesitated, "Are we going to be okay?"

"Do you mean me and you or you and the baby?"

She looked down and responded in a whisper. "Well . . . both."

He sat next to her on the bed. "You and the shay are going to be fine. As for us . . . why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

She looked away as if ashamed. "Because she's a rape baby. I thought you would push me away if you knew." she looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry."She started to cry and he held her tightly to his chest.

The adults stood and watched the couple; they knew this was the start of a relation ship that would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, tell me by reviewing.<strong>


	6. Chapter Five: the Bond

**I'm sorry for not updating in like forever but I've been working on my Law & Order SVU stories. I also started an SVU TNG crossover if you want to check that out, its called E/O. So on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Three days after Olivia's accident she was released from sickbay. She was escorted by Barin and Deanna Troi.<p>

"So umm...how're the girls Counselor?" asked Olivia.

"Well Tasha isn't as happy about being a big sister again as she was the first time. Lily is so excited, she doesn't sleep much anymore. I even told her she still has to wait 9 more moths but she still isn't. She doesn't want to miss anything."

"Well I'll have to talk to that young lady so all of you can get sleep cuz you look awful." with a look from Barin she added, "No offense."

"You don't look to well yourself missy. Are you sure your ready to go back to your quarters being alone and all?"

"Well I don't think I'll be that alone." she said with a quick look at Barin.

He intertwined their fingers together.

Barin spoke up. "Well actually Deanna, even though we've only known each other for a short time I've decided to stay on the Enterprise. We really don't want to have a subspace relationship or one on Betazed where mother could interfere."

"Whoa hold on, does the Captain know about this?"

"Well right after me and you get her safe and sound in her quarters I was going to go talk to him."

When they got to Olivia's quarters there was an awkward silence. They just stood there looking at each other.

Deanna broke the silence. "So I'll be going so you two can do what ever.

Olivia hugged her and whispered, "Thank you." then she left.

"Thank the gods she's gone." He said while kissing her neck.

"Barin do me and do me hard."

When Olivia awoke in his arms she felt like her wish had come true.

The night before she had touched his soul and he hers. In her head she heard the word Imzadi. She vaguely knew what it meant because of her mother. She had told her it meant 'beloved' but there was a deeper meaning and feeling. Now she had an Imzadi.

Shortly up and straddled his waist, but he didn't wake up. Olivia tried a different approach; Liv kissed him and slowly added her tongue into the equation. He sure as hell woke up with that.

He rolled her onto her back and they continued where they left off the night before.

Meanwhile Lwaxana was on her way to get Barin from Olivia because she was so pissed off at them.

When she reached Olivia's quarters she had to call security to open the door because they weren't answering.

What she found was, in her opinion, inexcusable. There in the young woman's bedroom were two naked bodies on top of each other. The covers and pillows were strewn all over the floor.

The security team, Lwaxana Troi, Deanna Troi-Riker, and Beverly

Crusher-Picard all stood and watched until Lwaxana spoke up in a very loud authoritative voice, "Barin Troi what in the Great Fire do you think your doing?"

When the two young people heard that they stiffened and sat up to get a sheet.

"Mother, it's so nice of you to join us uninvited." replied Barin sarcastically while Olivia just stared at the adults wide-eyed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to, I'll be 18 in less than two months and Liv's going to be 18 in almost a year."

"Mother please don't make the same mistake you made with Will and I." pleaded

Deanna. Lwaxana stiffened at her daughter's plea. At that moment Beverly lead the security team out because she knew the family need to do this in privacy.

"We are Imzadi mother, you can't stop it even if you try, Imzadi's forever." said Barin.

Lwaxana eased a big when she saw how comfortable they were with each other.

She left without saying another word about it. But they only had another week until they left for Betazed, or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review i wont know if you want me to continue or if you like it if you dont<br>**


End file.
